


Bliss

by dresediel_lex



Category: Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Angst, Bigby loses it once or twice, Colin gets in trouble a lot, F/M, Fluff, Relatively slow relationship build, Strangers to Lovers, normal stuff, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dresediel_lex/pseuds/dresediel_lex
Summary: She was a human.Although somewhat socially inept, she was bright. Blissful, even.When she moved to Fabletown, she began to threaten their way of life, which they had kept away from the prying eyes of the Mundane.She didn't notice.They didn't notice.And once they did, it was too late.





	1. Chapter One

Heels on hardwood floor did nothing to stir Grimble, sleeping behind his desk.

He did not wake as she pressed the button for the elevator, observing the directory, taking note of the names.

The doors opened, stepping in, she pressed the button for the floor for she was told, and glanced once more at the sleeping man behind the desk, blind to the magic that was contained within the building.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**\-----**

Bigby was midway through a sentence, yelling at Colin, who still didn’t have a Glamour, when the sound of the elevator alerted the two to her presence.

Black hair bounced on her shoulders as she walked towards them, a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

She was a Mundy, Bigby could tell that much.  
He would smell fear on her if she wasn’t; if she knew who he was.  
There was also the fact that she was now kneeling, petting Colin - as if any Fable would be stupid enough to do that.

The pig looked up, pleading at the wolf.  
All he got in response was a quiet growl, but the message was clear: _Act like a pig. Don’t fuck this up._

If the woman noticed the exchange, she did not make it apparent; nor did it seem she had even noticed Bigby, either, before he cleared his throat, grabbing her attention.

When she looked up, she seemed surprised - or embarrassed even? - but nevertheless, she stood, straightened her dress, held her hand out, and while not quite looking _at_ Bigby, said, “I’m Jamie Briar Shore. I’m looking for the deputy mayor, Miss White, I believe.”

Reluctantly, he shook her hand. “Sheriff Bigby Wolf. Why do you want to talk to Miss White?”

It was rare to see Mundys come into City Hall, but never did they ask for Snow by name. 

Jamie withdrew her hand, and for a minute had a blank expression, almost as if she had left her body, leaving a shell.

_It’s good to see the wards still work._

Suddenly, she resumed, not missing a beat, smile on her face, “I’m looking to donate some money to the town. I heard you need it.” A pause, her eyes darted around the hallway, “Also, I’m looking to buy some property.”

“Property?”

“Yeah.” She glanced at Bigby, then away. The smile was gone; her composure shifted to somewhere between a scolded child and a defensive animal. “I just want to sell some shit.”

Had she been a Fable, Bigby wouldn’t have hesitated to take her to Snow - they were always in need of funds, and ever since Crane was replaced as the Deputy Mayor, they had been trying to help every Fable.

She wasn’t a Fable, however, and no Mundy had ever been inside the business office. There was no way how to predict how the wards would affect her, considering how much magic was contained within that room alone.

Also, Colin was still there. Without a Glamour. In front of a human.  
Bigby would have to deal with him sooner, rather than later. 

Though, turning her away? She would ask for a reason; a justification as to _why._

He decided on a safe compromise.

Why bring her to Snow, when he could bring Snow to her?

**\-----**

Jamie was on the ground floor, patiently waiting, when the two exited the elevator.

Bigby was afraid she might have left - it took a while to first get Colin back into his apartment, and even longer to placate Bluebeard, who _of course_ had to be in the Business Office with Snow at that exact moment, disagreeing vehemently with Bigby’s assessment of the situation.

Alas, she was still there, sitting on the otherwise unused couch tapping the screen of her phone.

Snow approached the woman, introducing herself, and Jamie stood suddenly, tucking her phone back into her bag.

Their exchange didn’t last long: Snow agreed to give her property, and Jamie wrote a cheque; smile still present on her face.

Though, when Jamie went to leave, Bigby stopped her. There was a question he still needed to be answered.  
“Did someone send you here?”

Snow turned to him, wide-eyed. _Did he seriously just ask that? What happened to discretion?_

Jamie simply tilted her head to the side, curious. “I came here on my own accord, if that’s what you mean. Though, I was directed to come here, specifically.”

“By who?”

“He had a blond ponytail?” Her eyes darted, again. “Why does it matter?”

_Jack._ “It doesn’t. Have a good day.”

“Yeah.” Her face screwed up, the smile left. “Thanks. You too.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bigby goes to check on the new resident Mundy, who really doesn't like help.

Bigby found her the next day, trying to remove the “Puddin’ & Pie” sign from what was now her building.

Arguably, it was not a wise time to do so.

“Go _away_ , Kibo. I _don’t_ need your help.”

She stood on a ladder, yelling at a man, presumably Kibo, who was looking up at her with concern written on his features.

“You’re a carpenter, Jamie. Not an electrician. Just let me do it.”

“No. Fuck off. Get a fucking life.”

He flinched at her words, and Bigby seriously considered just turning around, and going home. He hadn’t slept in a few days, and honestly, he did not have the patience to deal with what seemed to be an escalating situation. 

Though, as he turned to go, the man saw, and stopped him, saying, “Oh, hey. I’m Kibo. Do you live here? In Fabletown, I mean.”

“Yeah.” Came his gruff reply, before introducing himself in turn.

Kibo yelled up at Jamie, telling her to at least acknowledge Bigby’s presence.

She warily glanced over her shoulder. “Hello.”

“Miss Shore.” Bigby replied, somewhat curtly, “I came to see how you were doing.”

She kept working on removing the sign as she talked, not bothering to face him, “Call me Jamie. Or James. Or Briar. Or JB, I guess.” A pause - he presumed she was smiling. “I’m doing good.”

Kibo opened his mouth, probably to spit a snide remark on how, in fact, she was not doing good, but was cut off by a loud clattering.

Jamie had removed the sign, it seemed.

She climbed down the ladder, looking all but pleased with herself.  
“Sheriff,” she started, her voice strong, yet eyes downcast, “is there anything specific you want done with the sign?”

“No.” He replied. _Who would want that damn sign?_ “Do what you like with it.”

Kibo sighed pre-emptively, knowing where the conversation would go, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll take it. I could probably get some good scraps from it.” He raised an eyebrow. “Even though just before you didn't want any of my help.”

Jamie huffed; something resembling a pout settled across her features, and Bigby noticed it looked incredibly out of place.  
“It’s _different_ , Kibo. You should know this.”

She turned on her heel, seemingly ending the conversation, as she went back to the ladder, taking it down.

Bigby saw this as his time to leave - he achieved what he came to do - and with a small nod towards Kibo, began to walk away.

This time, Jamie stopped him.

He turned back around, watching her approach with a handful of folded up papers.

“Miss White gave these to me.” She said, still refusing to make eye contact. “Could you give them to her?” Then, as an afterthought, “Please?”

Bigby smelt that she was nervous, and wondered why.

“Yeah. I’ll make sure she gets them.”

“Thank you.” The smile was back. She glanced upwards; almost holding his gaze. “I appreciate it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short! While I was writing it, I thought about whether or not it was even necessary. I decided that, yes, it was very necessary.  
> A bit of characterization for Jamie, and we got to meet one of her Mundy friends.  
> I promise, this chapter is important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!
> 
> I'm basing everything more on The Wolf Among Us, and timeline wise, it takes place sometime after episode five.  
> I hope for this to be a fully fledged thing because I have So Many ideas, so, let's hope it gets that far! (Even though I was forced to post this. Looking at you, Tay.)


End file.
